


HashiramaxMadara One-Shots

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I love this pairing, M/M, Yaoi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: My favo pairing one-shots ! HashiramaxMadara there will be long, or short chapters, T-rated or warnings for the M-rated, all Yaoi !





	1. Pearls

' Why are we here again ? ' Madara crossed his arms with a sour look .

' Well your brother and my brother fell in love, decided to get married at this very beautiful beach, the wedding was tearful, I decided to go on a walk with my beautiful strong husband and here we are ! ' Hashirama said with a smile, and started to look at the sand again .

' I am handsome for starters ...' Madara blushed .' And what are you doing .'

' Looking for something nice to remember this day .'

' You are idiot ..' 

' Yet you still love me . ' Hashirama winked Madara decided to tease him with being quiet, and looking elsewhere that quickly let a depressed cloud form above Hashirama's head .

' Madara ! You meanie ! '

' What are you a child .' Madara went to him and sat on the sand .' Stupid sun ...' Madara scowled at it .' Go down already .'

' Madara don't boss the sun around .' Hashirama laughed as he looked at the sun .' It's so nice, and beautiful don't you think ? '

' Well it's nice for sure ...'

' The wedding was nice too ... '

' No .'

' Aw come on Madara, now we all are one big family .'

' No .'

' Izuna looked so happy with Tobirama .'

' That's because Tobirama was wearing the dress .'

' Yeah ... Still wondering what was that all about .' Hashirama was crying and laughing at the same time when he saw Tobirama as the bride .' He has the tits for it .'

' Are you checking my brother out .'

' Izune informs me of their sex life .' Both looked pale at that .' Sorry to hear that ...'

Madara nodded as he coughed .' Are you done yet I want to go back, I am tired and I want to have an affair with our hotel bed .'

Hashirama laughed as he looked at the sand, and started digging, Madara looked angry at the sand on his feet .' You idiot stop acting like a dog .'

' Sorry ! ' Hashirama said and then he stopped .' Wow Madara look look ! ' As he waved bit with his hand, Madara frowned as he came closed . But then his frown went away as

Hashirama fished out 4 pearls .' Are they not pretty .'

' Yeah they are .' The white pearls were beautiful in the sun's last bright light .

' Well take them .' Hashirama said .' What are they ... No no they are for memories remember .'

' But I want ...'

' We keep them together .' Madara said as he looked away from the pearls .' It will be a waste if I enjoy them myself .'

' Madara ...'

Madara blushed as he leaned closer to Hashirama, kissing him on the lips .' Let's go to bed .'

Hashirama nodded suddenly quiet, as he enjoys Madara so close to him with the pearls in his hand palm .

Hashirama and Madara got in their room, as Hashirama sat the pearls on the nightstand .

Madara suddenly grabs him and starts kissing him on the bed .

Of course they did not get any sleep at all that night .


	2. Colourblind

_Why are you so blind my love ..._

Hashirama was having a nice walk outside, the sun was up and bright . Many people were out, smiling and talking to him .

_They love you too you know ..._

Hashirama looks and see some people try to talk to Madara, who was also walking out today . His face looks blank as others try to talk to him, speak with him . Madara just

stares and as he try to talk, he just stopped and walked away .

Hashirama went after him .

' Why don't you talk to them, they seem nice ...' He tried slowly .' They don't like me, what's to talk about ...' 

_My brother doesn't hate you ._

They were fighting again about many things, stupid things and honestly Hashirama was getting tired of it . 

Madara never seems to get over that Tobirama never trust him or the fact the burning hate the younger brother has for the Uchiha .

' You are always dreaming, just wake up to reality not everyone here ....' Tobirama tries he really tries but Madara doesn't seem to hear .' Waking up to reality ? For being friendly with you while you killed my brother ! '

' Madara ...' Hashirama tries too but Madara shot both of them a glare . ' Stupid Senjus ! '

He walks out Hashirama sighed as Tobirama frowned .' I may dislike him brother, but I have no hate ... Not anymore . ' Hashirama believes him because Tobirama can't lie, not to him anyway .

_They whisper good things about you ._

Madara looked angry at the ground as he and Hashirama walked home, some people where whispering, some looked at them and smiled as they waved .

Hashirama smiled and waved back, Madara looked angry which made Hashirama confused .' What's wrong ? '

' Don't you hear what they say ? '

' Yeah how good looking I am .' Hashirama teased with a wink, Madara looked unimpressed .' If you may think you are good looking you are blind .'

_No my love you are the blind one, please open your eyes already ..._

' R-really ...' Hashirama looked depressed with a sad cloud hanging over him, some people laughed softly as if Madara made a good joke .' They telling afwul things, how come you can smile at that .'

' Madara nobody is ... '

But Madara quickly walked away, Hashirama follows him .

_Nobody hates you, they want to spend time and know you ..._

' Madara ...' Madara was in their bedroom rocking himself .' Madara .' Hashirama took him in his arms .' I am not a demon, I am not a killer, I am not ... I am not ! '

Hashirama stroked his back softly .' I know you are not .'

' Hashirama ... Don't leave me, don't leave me behind please ..'

' Never ... I love Madara, I will never leave you .'

' ....' Madara whispered something, Hashirama smiled at him .' You need to speak louder love .' 

' I love you too ....' Madara whispered again but this time Hashirama heard this .

_I love you and never leave you, my love you are blind, colour blind in this world but I will never give up to let you see colours again ._


	3. Rain In The Night

The rain was nice ..

The night was slowly coming, as Hashirama dried his hair . He walked to the room, as he saw his husband with eyes closed, enjoying the rain's sound as he breaths slowly .

' It's nice ... He said as he feels Hashirama next to him .

Hashirama smiled tiredly he felt sleepy as he went closer to Madara .

' Are you enjoying my love .'

' Yes it's like music ... Such harmony ... Such perfection ...'

Madara looked at him .

' Do you like rain Hashirama .'

' I like the smell ... But that's mostly it .' Madara nodded .

' I see ... The smell is nice, but I love the sound more, the feel of it sometimes ... I ..' 

Hashirama waited for him to say something, but then it was quiet .' Madara ? ' 

But Madara was asleep Hashirama smiled as he kissed his cheek .' Sleep well my love .'

Madara dreamed ...

_' Big brother look ! ' A small young Izuna said, Madara sat on the ground looking at the scrolls .' Not now Izuna .'_

_' But it's raining ! ' Said the young boy as he ran outside .' Izuna come back ! ' Madara yelled as he also ran outside, the rain fell quickly on him as it hugs him ._

_Gently, cold and so peaceful .' Look brother ! ' Izuna said with a smile ._

_Madara smiled back as both children played in the rain ._

_' Look brother ! '_

Madara wakes up as he heard the voice so close, so real to his ear . The rain was still going, as he noticed he then looks beside him . Hashirama sleeping peacefully, close to his chest .

Madara's heart calms down , as he lays back down he hold Hashirama close to him afraid he will be gone as he close his eyes .

_I am looking ... I am listening Izuna ._


	4. Peach, Strawberry & Melons

At first Hashirama thought none of it, he was sharing a room with Tobirama and Madara .

At first he thought it was Tobirama, he was really fond of peaches . He even snarled back when he was a child and had to share with Itami .

Hashirama smiled at the fond memory .

Toka was the one who brough the peaches she got them from the Yamanaka's .

Hashirama decided to get them as snack after that heavy paperwork, but when he looked the peaches where gone the bowl was empty .

Hashirama looked first confused and then annoyed at Tobirama, who scowled at him in return .' It was not me .' He said while crossing his arms .

' You like peaches .'

' I do .'

' So you eat them without sharing .'

' I did not .'

' Don't lie .'

' Brother ... Don't be childish .' But it was Tobirama pouting in the end, because he did not get any peaches .

Hashirama did not even look at the other one in the room .

Few weeks went by and Mito brought them a strawberry cake, since she was bored and wanted to treat them to something nice with thee .

Hashirama once has Mito's cooking, it was divine ( but he will never tell Madara's was god like ) .

All of them looked forward to the cake .

But when they came in the room with helping Mito getting he cups, plates, and forks ...

The strawberry cake was just a cake .

Mito was confused, Tobirama once again pouted ( even he will tell he was not ), Toka frowned and Hashirama was ... Very upset he cried in Madara's arms, who tried to get him off .

The fruit thief was getting to Hashirama's head .

Then some nice old farmers gave Hashirama 3 melons to enjoy, since he helped them and he can enjoy them better since it was a hot day .

Hashirama left them this time in the kitchen area to let them cool in the water, he can enjoy them later .

Oddly Madara was not there ..

Hashirama felt lonely Tobirama was on a mission with Toka, Mito was on a visit back home ... Hashirama hoped that Madara will keep him company ...

Then Hashirama sighed as he put his pen down . ' I guess I enjoy those melons alone ...'

Then something clicked in Hashirama's brain as he quickly got up and left the room .

He slammed the door of the kitchen open, and there he saw something he thought he never will see .

There was his fruit thief, eating the melons like a starving animal .

First the peaches he never thought looking at Madara, who was the closest to the bowl .

Then the strawberry cake he never took Madara for the thief even when he was alone in the room .

And now ... All makes sense .

' What are looking at Senju .' Madara looked angry as he took a big bite .' You really need to learn to share my love .' Hashirama laughed as Madara huffed .' I love fruit .' He said in a bliss that made Hashirama swoon .

' Share with me .' He whines as he sat next to him .' Get your own .'

Hashirama pouted but smiled as he kissed Madara .' Well I rather have you .'

' Stupid Senju ...' Madara blushed as he kissed Hashirama back .


End file.
